


Sweet & Sour

by prsseux



Series: Violet Flavours [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, My Purple Son Is Underrated, We Need More Murasakibara ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: They'd always clashed violently, opposites in every sense of the word and yet, somehow, they managed to find the perfect balance between sweet and sour.





	Sweet & Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm back, this time to bring you a series of crack ships for my giant purple son. These will most likely be short and I'll try not to name all of these after food, but I'm not making any promises. Also I'm open for requests, so come yell at me on tumblr.com @jmeownie ~

They were not meant to be together. Too different from each other to possibly be able to fall in love. And yet, they did.

It was not the fairy tale kind of love - where you look at someone and fall instantly head over heels for them. Oh no, their love was a bit more complicated than that.

They loathed each other. Countless times having to be pried from one another as to avoid the possibility of murder. They clashed violently and loudly - despite the fact that both detested screaming.

Between Midorima’s uptight personality and Murasakibara’s easygoing one, they were as different from each other as one could be.

And yet they found themselves falling for the one person they hated - or thought they hated. It didn’t happen quickly, but it did happen suddenly.

It was rare for them to go out together - their team was no longer all that happy and innocent - but on this rare occasion, the Miracles were all spending a sunny afternoon together.

And Murasakibara, as the impulsive eater he was, bought a whole bag of candy to suckle on as he watched his teammates.

Midorima eyed the lime-green bag weirdly, he had never pegged Atsushi for a fan of green apple, judging the flavour to be too sour for the giant. But then again, he didn't know Murasakibara all that much.

He was proven right on his assessment, when the purple haired teen whined. _"What is it?"_ he asked, more harshly than he intended.

 _"Too sour..."_ the lazy teenager pouted, staring at him with sleepy violet eyes.

Midorima scoffed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _"Maybe you should read the package before you buy it, you idiot"_ there was no real malice in his voice, just tired exasperation.

 _"Yeah, yeah..."_ the other replied, getting up. _"Here, you can have it."_ Murasakibara said softly, handing the full bag to Midorima.

An act that surprised the shooting guard immensely. Atsushi didn't share candy - even the ones he was not fond of, they were his and he would eat them all regardless if they were good or not.

With a little wink, the giant went on to annoy Akashi and left the green haired male wrecking his brain trying to understand what had just happened.

Staring at the package of green apple candy, Midorima felt himself blush slightly. Murasakibara hated sour things, and it was a known fact that Midorima himself preferred sour to sweet. So why would the giant buy something he wouldn't eat? Unless...

That was the moment that changed everything for them. The moment Midorima stared to see the taller teen with other eyes.

So one afternoon after school, when the purple haired male stole a kiss from him, Midorima was unsure whether he wanted to yell at the other or smile. Thus once they pulled away, he turned around trying to hide the light blush that dusted his cheeks - and also the small smile gracing his lips.

Once he had his face under control, the green haired shoot guard turned around to see the centre pouting. _“What’s wrong?”_ He asked nonchalantly, green eyes searching the other’s face for answers.

 _“Too sour...”_ the giant replied slowly, his words slurring together as if he was too lazy to speak properly. But as he stared at his face, Midorima caught the glint of fondness and love in those violet eyes he had learned to adore, and at the sight he could not help but to smirk.

 _“Shut up.”_ He said, gently shoving the taller male forward, a sign they should start walking back home again.

Maybe Midorima was too sour, but maybe that was okay, because as he walked home along side the purple haired male, with the taste of green apple on his tongue, he realised that Murasakibara was sweet enough for both of them.


End file.
